


Gift

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2015) [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Natasha her present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine of #12DaysofRomanogers

He had a new puppy. They had often discussed the topic of bringing home a dog, even though Natasha was more of a cat person. She did remind him of a cat, that he wouldn’t deny; but she had said okay to a dog if they were to get a new pet. Time constraints and missions often came together, so they never did really get around to actually looking for one. It was Christmas Day, and she had brought him to the animal shelter to collect a puppy named Max. It was a little German shepherd, only about the size of a loaf of bread, but nothing short of adorable. Steve couldn’t believe what he was holding when she passed Max to him. He’d always wanted a puppy, since he was little boy. They weren’t rich at all, so he had to hold back that wish. When he had enlisted to fight in World War II, he had forgotten about it completely, simply because the topic would’ve never come up.

But as he sat in the passenger seat of Natasha’s Corvette with a sleeping puppy in his arms, he really couldn’t believe it. She had given him the best gift ever for Christmas, now he could only hope to match up to what she’d given him.

"Hey, when we get home, I'll give you your present." Steve said.

"If you're second guessing your present choosing skills, it's too late. Also, I'll have you know I'll love anything you buy, because its from you. It's the thought that counts right?" She replied, smiling.

"You're a blessing." Steve said, reaching over to grab her hand and kissed the back of it. He wasn't lying, it was the truth.

* * *

Steve went to get out one of the dog beds Natasha had been hiding. She must've bought everything while he was away last week. Natasha was playing with Max in the living room when he reappeared. Max immediately took a liking to his sleeping place, right next to the Christmas tree. He barked playfully and curled up into a ball on his bed.

Natasha petted him with a smile, "He's a cute little one."

"He is. Come on, I'll give you your present." He said, holding out his hand to hoist her up. Steve went into the bedroom to grab the small gift he had been hiding in the chest of drawers next to his side of the bed. He came out to see her sitting on the sofa with Max cuddled up next to her. To think she said that _she_ would be the one jealous.

Sitting down on the sofa, he passed the present to her, "Here."

She opened the present to reveal the familiar looking blue box.

"This was expensive wasn't it?" She asked, "You don't have to buy me expensive things Steve."

"Nat, you have given me everything just by saying yes to my proposal. So something like this isn't a big deal okay? I bought it because I love you and I want you to have it."

She didn't say anything, but instead she just kissed him. It was a kiss that spoke the love she had a hard time describing, with her hands in his hair and his arms around her waist. He was almost panting when they pulled apart, "You still have to open your present..."

She sighed and picked up the forgotten present on the table as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's beautiful..."

"Just like the person who is going to wear it. In honour of our first Christmas together," Steve smiled, taking it from her and helping her put it on, "For you."

She buried her face in his chest, "Rogers you are so cheesy I'm getting a stomach ache."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

Max wiggled his way in between them and whimpered. Steve grinned, "We love you too, you're our little baby."

Max barked happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves kudos and comments! :)  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
